Breath
by babiigiirl1112
Summary: Just chill is what he told me. Relax everything will be alright. What could go wrong Tailee? Little did we know a lot of things.


The name is Taylee. Taylee Renay Baker. I am 15 years old. I live in Memphis, Tennessee. I live in a small town. One of those towns where everybody knows everybody and everything about everybody. Almost everyday after i get home from school I go out to the barn and race my horse Lullaby around barrels in the field I've been a barrel racer since I was 11. My daddy told me to hop up on Lullaby one day and he said to race around the barrels with her as fast as i could without knocking any over. My first REAL barrel race was when I just turned 14 and my daddy had me all trained and ready. We went to the rodeo and raced which is where I met my current boyfriend now, Bradley. We've been together for almost two years now. It's crazy how time flies. Now that I'm older I get the weekends off from barrel racing and I get to hang out with Bradley, my best friend Reighna, and her boyfriend Jayce. I say I'm staying over at Reighna's, she says she's staying at mine. Then Bradley and Jayce meet us at this secret camping spot we go to every weekend. It's a little bit out of town so nobody sees us all together.

* * *

Today's Friday, Reighna and I are just about to head over to the camp site. We got there first so we set up the tents and got a fire going. The boys showed up soon after we finished with booze. Reighna and I giggled. We all laughed around the camp fire, drinking beers, singing songs awfully, telling stories, well that was until it was time for bed. Reighna and I usually share a tent but tonight her and Jayce took one tent. I sighed knowing I was going to have to share a tent with Bradley. I figured it was going to happen sooner or later, so I didn't really mind much. So me and Bradley climbed into the tent together and laid down. He rolled over and started kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back but then he started kissing really roughly and getting a little handsy. I quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Bradley asked sitting up.

"I don't think I'm ready yet Bradley, I'm sorry." I told him looking down.

He put his finger under my jaw and raised my head up, gently kissing me.

"Chill Taylee. Just relax everything will be alright. What could go wrong?" He told me.

"I guess your right." I said giggling and kissing him again.

Ending on that note our night consisted of lots and lots of love.

* * *

The next morning we woke up and got changed. We were going to go swimming and then fishing. I was so excited as was Reighna too. We goofed off the entire day. We found a tire swing by the lake and we all took turns swinging on it and jumping off. I went last because I wasn't sure of it at first. But once everybody else went off of it I decided I would to. After swimming we found this cute little bank with four boulders sitting at the top. We all climbed up with our fishing poles and tackle boxes. We fished for the rest of the day right before it started to get REALLY dark. We made our way back to the site. Reighna and I decided to hit the hay as soon as we got back so the boys agreed. I hugged Reighna night and climbed into the tent with Bradley. I cuddled into his chest and soon enough we were off to sleep.

* * *

We all got up at about 7:30 to pack everything up. We had to be back in town by 8:30 to make it to church by 9. Reighna and I rode in the same car together while the boys rode together and we headed off to church. After church, so around 12:30, Reighna and I went out for smoothies like we always do. We got our smoothies and walked over to the park as usual. We sat down on the swings to talk.

"Do you ever just want to get out of here Tay?" Reighna asked me.

"I don't know. I guess sometimes. But that's why we go out to the camp site every weekend." I told her looking up sipping my smoothie.

"Yes I know, but we've been going to the same camp site, doing the same things, and coming home only to repeat what we started over and over again. Doesn't it ever get old to you?" She asked looking around.

"I mean I guess so." I said not really sure of what else to say.

"I want to go away and see beyond this little town. I want to see what else this world has to offer. I want to go to Niagara Falls. I want to see what each little state has to offer." She told me.

"Yeah I guess your right. I want to get out of here and see what other fun we can have besides going mudding, and four wheeling, and fishing, and camping. I want to actually have some fun for once." I said starting to agree with her.

"This summer we have to take a rode trip with the guys." She told me.

"Yes lets do it! I am so down." I told her.

We laughed together and swung on the swings, sipping our smoothies and making small talk. At about four we left just like we always do. Now that I think about it. We do do a lot of the same things we always do. The thing that's always different is the rodeos. We never know where we're going or who we're going up against till we get there. We have one in two weeks and I'm ready for anything.


End file.
